A Little Magi Christmas Miracle
by Alyssadarkcloud
Summary: The Magrianger kids and Hikaru celebrate their first Christmas together, and Tsubasa experiences a small Christmas miracle.


Series: Magirangers  
Characters: Tsubasa, the other Ozu kids, Hikaru, and a special guest (?)  
Disclaimer: Magirangers do not belong to me. Neither does Christmas.

Summary: The Ozu siblings and Hikaru celebrate Christmas and experience a little Christmas Miracle.

Author: Alyssa the Writer

A Little Magi Christmas Miracle 

Christmas had come once again to the Ozu household. However, this year had been quite a year. The five siblings found out that they were supposed to save the world from the evil empire Infershia as the Magirangers. Despite all of the ups and downs they've had this past year, the kids had always made sure to keep the family traditions going no matter what. And this year was no different. They had all gotten dressed up for the Christmas party. The two sisters had on cute little Santa suits, and Tsubasa and Makito had reindeer costumes on. Tsubasa looked over at their younger brother, Kai, who had dressed up as some weird looking angel, wearing a white wig and white tights. What made things worse was the fact that he was prancing around. Tsubasa just shook his head. He wanted to comment on how ridiculous Kai looked, but he considered the fact that he was wearing a reindeer costume at the moment. They had even gotten their teacher, Hikaru to dress up in some weird costume. Mandora boy and Smoky had even dressed up for the occasion.

Makito then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at him. "Ahem… we had a lot of things happen this year. Good and bad things. But, we have gotten through everything and have become even stronger as a family. Nii-chan is so proud of you," said Makito, becoming teary-eyed.

Tsubasa rolled his eyes and tried not to laugh at how emotional his older brother could be at times.

Makito got himself together and continued. "We've not only found out that Ka-san is still alive, but so is Tou-san. Even though they're not with us right now, I know that we'll be able to find them soon." The other kids smiled and nodded.

"Not only that, we've also made some wonderful new friends… Hikaru-sensei, Man-chan, and Smoky," said Urara. Mandora boy smiled and giggled when his name was mentioned.

"Now let's all have a toast!" said Makito, raising his glass. The others followed and they all shouted, "Kanpaaaaaaaaaaai!"

They spent the next half hour or so eating, talking, and just having fun. Tsubasa and Hikaru had taken this chance to get out of their costumes and return to their normal clothes (Tsubasa liked having fun with his siblings, but he could only take so much humiliation at once). Houka then went over to the Christmas tree and said, "Let's all open our presents now!! I want to hurry up and give Tsubasa-chan the present I got him!"

"All right, all right," said Makito, "Let's do the gift exchange." That particular year, they decided that they would draw names among the six of them and get that person a gift. That way, everyone got a gift. With the only income they were getting being the money coming from Makito's garden and Houka's modeling, they came to a conclusion that it'd be better off for all of them. Each of them grabbed their one gift that they were going to give and went back over to the table.

"So, who wants to start this?" asked Kai.

"I'll go first!" said Makito, as he happily handed a rather big box to Kai.

Kai smiled at the size of the box and said, "Hehe, it's huge. Thanks, Nii-chan!" Kai tore off the wrapping paper and almost the box to get to what was inside. His excitement quickly started to go away when he realized that what was inside was a basket full of vegetables. The other siblings and Hikaru tried not to laugh. "A basket of vegetables…?" asked Kai, not able to hide his slight frown.

"They're FRESH vegetables from the Aniki farm! The best from the last crop!" said Makito, proudly.

"Was it safe to have them in the box though?" asked Houka.

"They should be fine," said Tsubasa.

"Well, at least it hasn't snowed yet. I think the "farm" is okay," said Urara.

"Yeah, talk about a disappointment. It's Christmas and it hasn't even snowed yet!" said Houka.

"Is snow an important part of Christmas?" asked Hikaru.

"Of course it is! It just wouldn't be Christmas without it!" said Houka, a-matter-of-factly.

"…So today's not Christmas?" asked Hikaru.

Houka opened her mouth to reply but then paused to contemplate this herself.

"What Houka-chan means is that in a way, snow makes Christmas more fun. It just goes with the whole Christmas spirit," explained Urara.

"Oh, I see…" said Hikaru, somewhat understanding.

Houka was still contemplating the matter in her head and getting a little frustrated. Tsubasa gently pat her on the head. Meanwhile, Kai was still pouting at his basket of vegetables while Makito still smiled proudly.

"Um… I guess I'll go next," said Urara, to try to break this weird tension. She had a small blue pouch that was decorated with a pattern of little suns. The top of the pouch was neatly tied with a yellow ribbon. She blushed slightly and handed it to Hikaru. "Here you go, Hikaru-sensei…" said Urara, turning a little more red by the second.

Hikaru took the pouch and asked, "For me?"

Urara nodded, now quite red. Tsubasa tried not to smile and Houka giggled. Kai and Makito were still too wrapped up about the vegetables, both in completely different ways.

"Vegetables…" said Kai, still pouting about his gift.

"Dude, you're in tights. The vegetables are the last thing you should be worrying about," said Tsubasa. Kai glared in reply, and then went back to staring at the vegetables. He then started muttering to himself and poking at them.

Hikaru smiled at his gift and said, "Thank you. May I open it?"

Urara nodded and looked down slightly.

Hikaru opened the little pouch and inside, were several little cookies that were in shapes of stars and hearts. Hikaru looked up and asked, "You made these for me?"

Urara once again nodded, not really able to speak at the moment.

Houka smiled and said, "She was working on those all day for you. Well… when we weren't busy fighting those annoying Hades beasts."

Hikaru smiled even more and said, "Thank you, Urara. I couldn't think of a more heartfelt gift." He took one of the cookies and took a bite. "They're absolutely delicious. Thank you."

Urara was still red but finally managed to look up and smile. "You're welcome."

Tsubasa whistled, but then looked away like he never did.

"All right, who's next?" asked Houka.

"I'll go," said Tsubasa, not wanting to disturb Urara and Hikaru's moment. He handed Houka a small box. It was wrapped in pink, glittery paper and had a frilly pink ribbon. "Here you go, Hou-nee. Merry Christmas."

Houka squealed like a little girl and said, "Thank you, Tsubasa-chan! I wonder what it is?" She excitedly opened the box.

"Don't get too excited, it might be some vegetables…" said Kai.

"Nuh uh! The box is too small for… OH MY GOODNESS THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL!" squealed Houka excitedly as she opened the box. Inside were a pair of earrings with pink jewels that almost exactly matched the jewel on Houka's necklace.

Tsubasa smiled and said, "I'm glad you like them."

Houka continued to squeal about her earrings and Makito commented, "Tsubasa has always been good about getting gifts that the girls like…" then in a quieter tone he added, "Maybe I'll have him help me pick out something for Eriko-san…"

"…I should have drawn Chii-nii's name," said Kai, looking down at his basket of fresh vegetables again.

"What? You wanted a pair of pink earrings too?" asked Tsubasa.

"…You know that's not what I meant," replied Kai.

Houka put the earrings on and smiled even more. "Thank you, Tsubasa-chan!!" she said as she almost tackled him with a hug.

Tsubasa got his balance back and smiled. "You're welcome, Hou-nee."

"Now Houka will give you your gift!" said Houka, having one of the bigger boxes that was under the tree and handing it to Tsubasa.

"Wow, that's a pretty big box…" said Tsubasa.

"I hope they're vegetables…" muttered Kai.

"Nonsense! I wouldn't steal from Onii-chan's garden! Hurry and open it, Tsubasa-chan," said Houka.

"Okay, okay," said Tsubasa, carefully opening up the box. Inside were a brand new pair of boxing gloves. "Wow…"

"They're nice, huh? Houka saved up her whole last paycheck from the last modeling job to get you those. After all, the future boxing champion deserves the best," said Houka proudly.

"Houka-chan really does surprise me at times," said Urara. Makito and Kai nodded.

Tsubasa tried them on and smiled. "They're amazing, Hou-nee. Thank you."

Houka gave her pose of determination and said, "You're welcome, Tsubasa-chan!"

Tsubasa took off one of the gloves, did the pose back, and then laughed.

"Kai, why don't you get your gift instead of sulking about your present all night?" asked Urara.

"Oh yeah," said Kai, setting the basket of vegetables down and grabbing the small box in front of him. The box was wrapped in blue wrapping paper that was covered in little blue stars. "Merry Christmas, Chii-nee," said Kai, handing Urara the box.

"Oh… you drew my name?" asked Urara, now a little embarrassed because she thought she might have sounded like she was impatiently waiting for her gift.

Kai nodded and said, "Yup. I hope you like it."

Urara carefully opened the box and inside, was a small compact similar to the one that their mother had given her when they were young. Kai had accidentally broken it earlier in the year. "Wow, Kai this is…"

"I know it's not exactly the same… but I hope you like it," said Kai.

Urara smiled and said, "I love it Kai, thank you." She went up to him and gave him a hug.

Kai smiled in return and said, "You're welcome, Chii-nee."

"I guess that just leaves Aniki," said Tsubasa.

"And I have his gift right here," said Hikaru, as a book wrapped with a ribbon magically appeared in his hands. "Merry Christmas, Makito." Makito took the book and started to flip through it. "It's a book of spells dealing with various plants. It should help you with your farm."

Makito's eyes widened and he smiled. "Thank you so much, Hikaru-sensei!" He excitedly continued to go through the book.

"You're very welcome, Makito," said Hikaru.

"That's wonderful that all of you guys got gifts, but what about us, huh?" asked Smoky.

"Of course we didn't forget about you," said Urara, revealing a basket full of catnip.

"Nyahaha!!" said Smoky with glee as he dove with the lamp into the basket of catnip.

"And here you go, Mandora," said Makito, as he set down a brand new, shiny flower pot that they had gotten for him.

Mandora boy flailed his small arms up and down in glee. "Makito-chiiiiiiiiin!! Thank you!!"

"You're welcome. We'll help you move in a little later," said Makito. Mandora boy continued to examine his new home.

"So… wait, we exchanged all of our gifts, right?" asked Kai.

"Yeah, why?" asked Tsubasa.

"Then why is there a mountain of gifts on the other side of the tree?"

"Oh, those are gifts for us from various people," said Urara, "I put them under the tree as well."

"Really? They're for us too?" asked Kai as he dove towards the gifts, looking for his.

"But um… most of them are for Houka-chan…" said Urara.

That didn't get Kai's hopes down as he continued to look for a gift with his name on it. Finally, he found a box with his name on it. To make things even better, it was a gift from his crush, Yamazaki Yuka. Kai got a dumb smile on his face and said, "Yamazaki-san… I knew you liked me."

Tsubasa rolled his eyes again. "I didn't think it was possible for you to look even more ridiculous than you do in those tights… but that expression topped it."

But Kai was in his own happy little world and didn't hear a word of what Tsubasa said. He opened up the box and inside was a brand new soccer jersey. Kai then got an even more ridiculous look on his face and started to hug the jersey. "Yamazaki-san…"

"Er… Onii-chan, I think there was a gift under there for you too," said Urara.

"For me?" asked Makito, heading back over to the tree. He found the box addressed to him and he opened it. He then got a similar look on his face that Kai had on his face.

Tsubasa looked over at Urara and asked, "…From Eriko?"

Urara sighed and nodded. Makito had pulled out a plant from the box, except it looked like it was wilting. Makito looked absolutely ecstatic and said, "Isn't it wonderful?! She wants me to nurse this plant back to health with my love! She's testing my love!" And with that, Makito was in his own little happy world as well.

"Well, at least it somehow makes sense in Aniki's head… To me it just looked like a dying plant…" said Tsubasa with a sigh.

"Urara, I think there's a gift over there for you," said Hikaru.

"Huh? Oh, no… amazingly enough, the mountain of gifts over there are all from Houka-chan's admirers."

"Really??" asked Houka, happily walking over to the gifts. She then started sorting through the gifts to see who sent her what.

"You might want to check again," said Hikaru, "I'm pretty sure I saw one for you over there."

"But…"

"He's right Urara-chan. Here," said Houka, handing her a small blue box.

"But this wasn't over there earlier…"

"Just open it, Ura-nee…" said Tsubasa, realizing that Urara could be as dense as Houka at times.

"Okay…" said Urara, as she carefully opened the box. Inside was a sparkling silver bracelet with a jewel charm in the shape of a snowflake. The snowflake was made of some jewel that she had never seen before. It looked like ice, but it wasn't melting and it looked like it encased hundreds of small blue sparkles inside. "It's absolutely amazing…" gasped Urara, still staring in awe.

"I um… had Snowgel help me make it. It's made from a magical ice that will never melt. Since you look up to your mother so much, I thought that you might like the snowflake…" explained Hikaru, with a slight tone of nervousness in his voice.

Urara put the bracelet on her wrist and smiled. She then gave Hikaru the same kind of hug that Houka gave to Tsubasa earlier and said, "Thank you, Hikaru-sensei!"

This time, Hikaru turned a little red and said, "Er… uh… you're very welcome."

Urara then realized she was squeezing Hikaru and jumped back and returned to being red. Tsubasa just smiled. Urara realized that everyone had gotten an extra gift (in the case of Houka, several gifts) except for Tsubasa. "Tsubasa…"

Tsubasa shook his head and said, "Don't even worry about it, Ura-nee. I wasn't expecting anymore gifts anyways." Tsubasa really didn't mind, he didn't have a girlfriend and he hadn't really seen his friends in quite a while.

"Yeah, but…" said Urara, still feeling a little guilty, when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll go get it," said Tsubasa, heading through the secret entrance and to the front door. When he got to the front door, there was no one there. He looked around left and right, knowing he didn't take that long to get the door. He was about to dismiss it as a prank when he looked down and saw a small box sitting on the step right in front of him. He picked it up and looked to see who it was from. The box had no sender name, but he saw that it was addressed to him. He was about to open up the box, when it magically floated out of his hands and started opening on it's own in front of him. A small crystal angel figurine revealed itself from the box and continued to float in midair. It resembled the one they already had that played "Peace in the Heavens", but this one looked a little different. All of a sudden, it started playing a melody he had heard before; it was the song that Rei sang for him. When he realized what song the figurine was playing, he looked up and saw a person looking back at him, holding the figurine in their hands. The person seemed almost transparent and was glowing with a soft light. It was Rei. Tsubasa wondered if he had finally lost it (living with his siblings could do that to someone) but the figure of Rei stayed in front of him. She smiled and took his hands in hers and placed the figurine in his hands.

"…Rei?" She smiled and Tsubasa smiled back and said, "Your hands are warm…" She then leaned forward and gently kissed him on the cheek. As soon as she took a step back, she disappeared into a million little sparkles that faded into the night.

"Who is it, Tsubasa-chan?" asked Houka, who had finally finished going through her mountain of gifts and wondered where Tsubasa went. Before Tsubasa could even answer the question, she saw the crystal figurine in his hands and said, "Ooh how cute!" She went to grab for it because she was instantly attracted to things that were pretty and shiny, but then stopped when she felt something cold fall on her hand. She looked up at the sky and saw something falling from the sky. Her eyes widened and she exclaimed, "It's snowing, Tsubasa-chan!! It's snowing!!" She had grabbed Tsubasa's arm and shook it so violently out of excitement that she almost made Tsubasa drop the figurine. She then raced back in to tell the others that it was snowing. A couple of minutes later, the rest of the siblings came up to see the snow for themselves. As soon as they saw that it was starting to stick to the ground, Kai, Makito, and Houka went out to play and frolick in the snow.

Hikaru looked up at the sky and nodded. "So this is what Houka meant…"

Urara tapped Tsubasa on the shoulder and asked, "Who was at the door?"

Tsubasa looked down at the figurine and realized that he heard Rei whisper that he'd see her again and smiled. "Just an old friend."


End file.
